Memories of the past distant
by harucino
Summary: a story from the Silver Millennium ABOUT THE PAST.review
1. Chapter 1

**Histories of the Millennium of Silver**

Chapter1. Memories of the past distant

I saw him in the room of dance, dress with its better finery, imposing, like a Roman God that goes to its retinue of turbines. Its glance agreed with mine during the time that lasts a fleeting star. Blue, passion… the fire oceans dismissed their eyes.

I wanted to sink in them and to dive until the most intimate corner of its soul. Love at first sight?

Some can think yes that. I do not create it. One was the destiny that played with threads of my existence.

My soul left the ice to which she is the condemned to spend the eternity to be fused with that one glance that as much inspired to me.

I paid attention to the black tufts that showed on the mask and which they adorned with as much elegance its head. The Dark Kingdom was concentrated in the mystery that was on those seas that crossed to me right away. I imagined my fingers, gloving, playing with the jet mazes of hair, the flavor of its lips, and the tact of its chest…

I regretted to do it. I did not have to think such things… the love was beyond my reach. He separated the glance from me and one went to the balcony of the room.

Endimion….

The Earth prince had come to the Moon, to the dance that took place in Palace. And he had not come only.

He had come with his personal guard, the four Riders of the Apocalypse… yes, that seemed Generals Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite: 4 horsemen of hell, to the service of Endimión.

A badness dawn floated envelope they. One commented that they were making treatments with Queen Beryl, the sworn enemy of the Kingdom of the Moon and the Millennium of Silver. I took a glass of punch and I went to a discreet corner of the Room of Dance.

I saw the component futures of the court.

Mercury, the ice lady, mind calculator hidden in the fragile body of a young person of captivating innocence. I wonder myself why always one is so reserved.

Mars, owner of the fire, irascible character showing between the flames of its eyes. Enthusiastic like the element characterizes that it, visceral, its greater defect. Perhaps when one becomes Sailor Mars can appease his wrath.

Jupiter, the lady of the ray and the storms, power and light to the service of the real family, does not concern the price that supposes. I do not know why, I see solitude after that green thickness that supposes its glance.

Venus is the goddess of the love, lust and sensuality. To the service a strategist mined. Are the arrogance of leader and the passion of human? She will be a very complete soldier when it is called on to her to occupy the position of her mother.

In the room, dancing, they were Uranus and Neptune. Always incapable to survive white one without the other. History was repeated again. The indomitable wind, bellwether like a lamb under the hypnotic influence of the sea. A Uranus messenger told me that was known weeks ago, but I see when them dance it seems to me that they are known for centuries. I ask myself if their mothers are to the current of the deep friendship that has arisen among them. If so, the love was relegated to a second place to the benefit of its obligations like Soldiers. Hopefully that one is not the destiny of their daughters.

And, surrounded in shades, in more the section corner of the room, I identified to Saturn, the duality of the soul in person. One tells that the Good and the Evil fight a mortal battle within its body. Who will gain the fight? It is a pity that a so sweet and pacific young person as she is the addressee of the most dangerous weapon of the universe.

I approached, almost by impulse, to the balcony. The Earth aroma called to me, the essence of Endimion was intoxicating…

I repressed the tears when I saw raise the view him and contemplate the Earth, that great and blue sphere that raised envelope we. Nostalgia seized of him, its eyes shone too much in the dark, its shoulders seemed to support a great responsibility. Hopefully I could alleviate to him of similar weight.

I advanced, hesitant, towards its silhouette, surrounded in shades. When approaching to me, I saw that it was not only. One was accompanied, in private that it provided the balcony of Palace.

I saw under the masculine hug a small figure, illuminated by the Earth light. She was Princess Serenity!

She is my future queen and according to the destiny, my true love.

I backed down, ashamed. Yes, I know that Serenity and Endimion are done the one for the other, that nothing neither nobody can nor must interfere with in its relation, that, fruit of its love, will be born the person who the more company will do to me during my afternoons of solitude in the Doors of the Time… but… Why it felt the urgent necessity to be egoistic, to surround to Endimion in a hug Del that neither we could escape? Why it must be my destiny to live single for more than thousand years?

In time is.

Why I must be expert than it provides to me the future? Pluto planet…. Why I?

BY harucino


	2. Chapter 2

Histories of the Silver Millennium

Chapter2. Solitude (first part)

I contemplate, to far, the Saturn ring. Back is the immense depths of the oceans of Neptune.

Neptune… where you will be now?

Surely, relegated to the solitude in the castle of our planet, I like. For three months I have not been feeling your hair fiddling with my hands, the tact of your lips seems to me so distant… the bells that your laughter, timid, guarded and sweet gives off, feels like the nectar to me of Gods that I long for. My heart calls to you and it does not find you. And I know that perhaps it does not return to see, that perhaps it would have habit this that you are it everything for my, who I want to you…

Why it costs as much to say these two words? I want… it to you I have whispered so many times to the wind, hoping in vain that the message arrives at your crystal cage, to your tower, located in the highest rock of the planet of the seas…

Three months single, four walls are witness of my agony. The monitoring feels like to me eternal and, when, at night, I feel your hand in my shoulder, comforting to me, wide-awake and I cry like a girl, as never I cried before, conscious that everything is a dream, of whom no longer I can have to you.

The day that we become to see will be the day of the final judgment for the Silver Millennium r and, therefore, the decline of our lives. It does not give to fear the death me. I know that, being Soldiers as we are, sooner or later we will have to leave our towers to fight and to defend the Silver Millennium. Thus our mothers did and thus we will do when it is necessary. Also I am conscious that we cannot be together.

Queen to Serenity ordered the Outer Soldiers who we maintained the guard in our watchtowers, located in the highest points of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. It ordered to us that we did not leave the castle under any concept that our mission was to defend the outer limits of the Silver Millennium.

We will do and it. You and I are strong and will be faithful to our beliefs.

You will be able, my small Neptune, to support the solitude?

In my native planet they tell that my mother died of pain, because she could not be with yours. The history books tell that, when my mother died, a salty rain fell on Uranus. All think that it was his pair, Neptune, that cried by the soul of the lost lover. They say that the wind went out until I assumed the responsibilities that to be Guerrero Uranus entail.

The time passes… me so slowly had arriving the news from the Kingdom of the Moon. They say that the Queen Beryl plans an attack on the Moon and that, for it, it seduced and it manipulated the 4 Generals of Prince Endimión: Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite.

How will have been taken Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter the treason?

You never would do damage to me. And I would prefer to die before provocation the bad minor. You will be seeing my reflection in your talisman or perhaps you will have forgotten to me? I cannot FORGET YOU.

I have to you too much nailed in the heart like doing it. Your music captivated to me, me left catcher in your haul bewitched, siren of the sea. The wind has brought me reminiscences of the marine breeze. I have seen your reflection in the airflow that arrives and plays with my hair, that raises my slope and it tickles to me in the neck.

I will not let myself win by the solitude while it keeps your memory with me, Neptune. I will fight by the Silver Millennium and will receive with affability the death, because since I must live without you, I will die with you.

by harucino


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter (second part)

I finish receiving a Pluto message. Its face appears in the screen that there is in the central room of the Palace of Neptune. The Kingdom of the Moon has fallen. Beryl has won the battle. That means that there are lost… without to have fought.

Pluto, Uranus and I was tied to our sentry posts while in the heart of the Moon a battle by the survival of the Silver Millennium was carried out. We have obeyed to the Queen Serenity until the end. It prohibited us to leave our towers and to fight to its side we have fulfilled and it.

Damn Serenity!

Its egoism has taken to the defeat. Why it did not leave Uranus, to Pluto and to unite us to the battle? Why, for more years of the ones than I can remember, the unique thing that I have seen has been the roaring to the sea on my feet and the star which Uranus becomes when it is watched at the sky from my palace?

Hatred is appropriated my senses, does not let think to me with clarity.

The Uranus face appears in front of me when I close the eyes. Afternoons of music of piano next to the fire, concerts of violin in the beach and to the Ball of masks that place took when Princess Serenity fulfilled the majority of age and to the sailor they sent the Outer us to our sentry posts. Uranus, dressed target, like a masked angel, taking with elegance and masters to me by the room of dance and causing that my feet left the joy ground.

"Our first dance", whispered.

I kissed it.

"Our first kiss", I answered.

I felt its arm surrounding to me with more force and its hand narrowing mine while we danced. Its mask tickled to me I kissed when it, its lips transmitted a slight flavor to me to strawberry, fruit of the pie that we finished taking all. Their eyes said to me then that they wanted to me and I wanted to die.

As of that one moment I was not able to accept my destiny. How it could accept to be sent to the absolute solitude and to leave to somebody like Uranus sharing my same luck? How it could be the Queen Serenity so cruel?

My mother did few months that there was dead, following the Uranus mother, finally. It found me single but Uranus removed to me from the jail in which it lived locked up my heart. And Serenity asked to me that it returned to shut away my feelings that left in the middle of my soul by chance…

I hated it for that reason. I believe that at heart of my heart still there is resentment towards her. And I know that it is not just.

The Soldiers war like daughters for her. He sent to us, against his will, to face to us against our destiny. The stars marked our lives since we were born.

In the screen, the face of Sailor Pluto disappears. It did so much that did not see its face… almost did not remember how it was. Its expression, burdens, left-hand side, reflects what feels, which knows.

Before coming here, Pluto said to me that a day, the curse that fell on Uranus and me would break; that a day she and I would live free. I asked without thinking to me it twice to him if it could live with Uranus and she smiled. I believe that never it had seen smile before to the Guardian of the Time. It agreed.

The shades of my heart were illuminated and, then, yes I was able to confront my destiny with high the good head. The memory of that one kiss, that one night, would make me face destiny to me. Because a day, sooner or later, could live and with the love of my life, with the person by whom the life is worth the trouble to live itself.


	4. imortant notice

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
